


Hips don't lie

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary HBT [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, August, 2012) – Hillary is on a trip to South Africa because of a seven-nation tour to promote the United States as an alternative to China's growing economic and political influence in the region.http://www.bbc.com/news/av/world-us-canada-19175606/hillary-clinton-takes-to-the-dance-floor-in-south-africa





	Hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is a new story!
> 
> English is not our first language. Please have mercy and sorry for some mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xxx

Hillary is already relaxing in her bed in the hotel suite. While she is checking her schedule for the next day, she is sipping on a glass of Chardonnay. Suddenly her phone is ringing- it is Bill calling from their Chappaqua home.  
“Hi Bill!”  
"Hey, how is my girl?" – Bill is purring into the phone with his southern drawl.  
"I'm fine. Finally there is some time to recover at the hotel. I'm tired. That Africa trip is exhausting." At the other end of the phone call Bill was already smirking.  
"Well, I assume that your last public appearances coast you a lot of energy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Honeybunny, do you may have a hangover from your dinner with Foreign Minister Maite yesterday? Holy fuck, your dance performance was the hottest shit in the media I've ever seen! CNN says: ‘Secretary Clinton's Hips Don't Lie' – I bet they are right.”  
“Oh no, it’s already in the media. It was a very spontaneous thing, we just had a good time and the people’s good mood was thrilling me.”  
“Yeah, Diplomacy can be very hot, baby."  
“Bill – stop that… ", Hillary rolled her eyes and took another sip of her Chardonnay again.  
"I can’t remember when I saw you moving like this the last time-and you looked very hot and comfortable with your movements – so, so hot. Will I get a private dance when you get back home?" His allusions were annoying her.  
"Forget it. So you better don’t think about it, William. I love you – sorry, but now bye.” - Hillary ends the call.  
\----------------------------------------  
Some days later  
Hillary is arriving at Chappaqua. "Finally home!” she said to herself, rolling her suitcase through the hallway. "Bill? I’m back!", she calls after him. As he noticed her, Bill walked straight to the door. "Welcome home, baby!" He envelopes her with a warm embrace and pushes a gently kiss on her forehead.  
"I've missed you. Let me take you luggage", he said.  
"Thank you. I missed you to, Billy."  
After Bill brought his wife’s suitcase upstairs, both sat on the couch. Hillary puts her feet on the table.  
"I hope you changed your mind?", Bill is breaking the silence.  
"Huuh? About what?"  
He begins to copy her dance and smiled cheekily at his wife. He tries to grab her by the hips. Hillary rolls her eyes.  
"Come on, Sweetheart!"- Hillary is getting angry and pushes him off.  
"No, Bill, let me go!" She pushed him away and walked out of the living room. He followed.  
"Hilly, do it once for daddy. Please?"  
"Enough. No means no, Bill! Leave me alone." He is standing next to her and he begins kissing her neck: “After your little dance, I may have a giant surprise for you. Sounds good, hum?"  
"Fuck you, Bill. I got a jetlag as hell and all you can think about is fucking. "  
"Oh, my Secretary is in mood now", Bill noticed charmingly.  
"Seriously, I don't have the energy for your porn games now. Call one of those bitches if you want a lap dance. Get a clear mind. I will go to bed now. I need some sleep." Hillary went upstairs and knocked the door behind her. Annoyed by the obtrusiveness of her husband she slept for some hours.  
As she woke up she went down in the kitchen to look for Bill. But she couldn't find him - instead there was a note on the kitchen table: 

'Sorry baby, I didn’t t wan to upset or annoy you. It’s just you are so amazing. Please don't blame me. I have an appointment in the office now, will be back late tonight. Love you - B.’  
Reading Bill’s note Hillary felt a little guilty. Actually his obsession with her dance was quite cute. She was just so tired, so she didn’t feel like dancing for him.  
She looked at the clock. “Shit! Already past 7 pm”, she said to herself. So she hurried to arrange a nice dinner for two- she wanted everything to be done before he gets home.  
After the meal was prepared, she started preparing herself. She had a shower, searched a sexy lingerie arrangement and a fitting hot red gown. She refreshed the make up on her face and curled her hair a little.  
\---------------------------------------  
An hour later - Bill arrives home  
Bill was walking into the living room as he spotted his gorgeous wife in her red dress. Without saying a word she puts some candles on. She looked up at him:  
"Hey, sweetheart. Here you are. I thought it would be nice to prepare dinner for us two. I hope you're hungry?" She is kissing him gently but passionately. He puts his hands on her hips and gazes at her body.  
"You're so sexy! I did not expect this. I thought you would be mad with me - and yeah, of course - I'm extremely hungry. Especially now that I see you like this."  
"I'm sorry, baby, I hope you're not angry? I was sleep deprived."  
"It's okay, my hard working baby". Hillary broke the kiss. "Let's go eat, otherwise it will become cold."  
\----------------------------------------  
They had a nice dinner and talked a lot about Hillary experiences and new insights in Africa. Hillary stands up to clean the table. Bill stopped her:  
"Let me do it, Honey. You make yourself comfortable at the couch right now."  
Bill is taking the dishes into the kitchen, while Hillary placed herself on the couch and switched on TV. She zapped through the programs and found a parody of her dance in a late night show. With a little self-irony she smirked and admitted: ‘Ok Billy , I'll do you this favor!’  
She walked through the stereo and switched it on. As she finally found Shakira's "Hips don't lie" she turned the volume high. Meanwhile her husband was in the kitchen, wondering about the noise. Going back to the living room he spotted his wife. Their eyes connected and his eyes were getting wider as she starts shaking her hips seductively.  
"Hilly, what are you doing!?" He was a little shocked, but yeah, in very a positive way.  
"I dance. Don't you see that? Wasn’t that your wish?"  
She’s continuing shaking her hips- back and forth, left and right.  
He walks to her.  
"Of course I see, but you did not want to dance for me anyway?"  
"Well, now I'm not tired anymore. And I had some wine and yeah…so I would say you are a lucky devil today!" Smirking she bows her index fingers and winks him to come to her.  
"Come here."  
Getting closer to her, he already felt his manhood was longing for attention. He garbs her by her hips and he pulls her to him.  
"My ultimate hot babygirl.”  
She’s swaying her hips while pushing her butt into his womb. She could feel his cock was already semi erected. Knowing she was the one to make him feel like this, raised her own aerosol and she felt a growing heat between her thighs. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and turned around to face him. He puts his hands on her butt, gently squeezing it. She moans softly. He begins spreading kisses in her neck. She turns her head backwards so that he has better access to her neck. "Mmh, baby. I want you so much, I can't wait." He gently sucks her neck.  
He finally begins to unbutton her blouse totally. He lifts her up and puts her on the couch. He climbs above her and gives her a passionate kiss. They deepen their kisses. She opens her mouth so that his tongue had access to continue. Hillary moans in his mouth gently. She begins to stroke his hardness through his pants. He starts groaning very deep.  
"Baby I knew you can make love like a Latina, but I didn’t know you can really dance like this. You can totally forget Shakira."  
"That’s flattering, but don't be silly, Bill", she interrupted his words by unzipping his pants. Simultaneously he slides his hand into her open blouse and unhooks her bra. The garment is falling down to the floor. Admiring the sight of his lady, he begins to massage her full and creamy breast. He softly bites into one of her nipples and circles her areola with his tongue.  
"Oh fuck baby! I need you so much!", she moans. She took his hardness in her hand and slowly begins to move her hand up and down. She licks her lips for the glorious prospect. Devouring him with her eyes, she pulls his boxer down and takes his cock into her mouth to suck it fast.  
She felt herself getting wetter. So she slowly slides her hand to her clit and rubs it gently. Warm pleasure was surrounding her, as his hand wiped out her hand.  
"What are you doing?!", she whimpered.  
"That's my job!", Bill noticed touching her porcelain skin.  
"So why don't we do it together? How about you let me go on and you join me with your wonderful fingers? Sounds like a good idea, right!?"  
Bill groans out loud only because of the imagination. So while she begins circling her clit again, he entered two fingers in her to move them inside out. It took only some moments to make her scream out load. As he arched his fingers, it made her pleasure even higher.  
"Hillary, I really enjoyed your show baby, but I'm painful hard now. Can you help me?"  
"Come here baby.”  
“I finally need to be inside of you", he admitted.  
He puts his tip on her entrance and he sank slowly into her.  
"Oh fuck yes baby", she is moaning. He begins to move faster in her.  
"Mmh, you're so fucking tight"  
Both are groaning simultaneously, as he is giving kisses onto her neck. He lifts her legs on his shoulders. He begins to hit her g-spot. That position doesn’t take long to bring her close. Already after some seconds she was screaming hard.  
"Move your hips like when we danced."- He begged her, his face painted with pleasure and pain.  
She pushed her hips tighter towards him, so he could sink even deeper into her. The full length of his hardness was stretching her. Her inner walls were tightening around him. Some seconds before he was close to his orgasm he pulled out of her.  
She was shocked: "Don't you like it!?"  
"Baby, the point is like it too much- but I first want to make you come"  
"Oh, I would love if you do that.”  
So he kisses his way down her body again. He continues licking her pussy.  
"Fuck yes!”, she screaming loud and hard longing for relief. He puts 3 fingers in her and begins to move in and out of her. She is moaning louder. He begins to hit her g-spot and finally her orgasm went through her body. Searching for his own relief, he slides his cock in her once again.  
Hillary encouraged him. "Oh fuck. Let it go, baby. You can come into me!"  
He feels himself coming and less seconds later his cum was covering her inner walls. Exhausted but happy he is collapsing on top of her.  
"Holy shit, this was amazing, darling! Thank you. I love you, Hilly. You and your fucking hips!"  
"I love you too, Billy.”  
They kiss each other softly.

THE END.


End file.
